Raja's extreamly bad day
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Raja thought he was one lucky goose, mongoose that is, until this day felt like the worst day ever in the history of bad days. Until someone comes along and makes it all better.


Request from Penussellshipper. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Raja,, a white mongoose with orange eyes. He was sweet and shy and friendly and pretty bad tempered. He had the life. He had his dad, Sunil, his mom, Pepper, his twin sister, Carrie, his idiot uncle, Vinnie, and Alot more friends. He was so sweet, he had good luck, but today was pretty much not his lucky day, and I mean NOT.

Raja slept peacfully in his bed. He smiled and slept comfortably in his bunk bed, which he slept on the top. He rolled over, and to his suprise, he fell off. He hit his head on the ground. He screamed in his head and rubbed the top of it. 'Well,' Raja thought to himself, brushing off his white fur. 'That was a pretty hard fall.' "Did I wake you Carrie?" Raja asked. His sister was sleeping in her part of the bed, curled up in her fluffy blue and white tail.

Raja gently nudged Carrie. "Car..." Carrie then screamed and sprayed Raja without warning. Raja gagged and fell to the ground. Carrie glared at him. "How many times have I told you, don't wake me up!" Raja glared back at her, his orange eyes full of rage. "Carrie you jerk!" He snapped. "It's going to take hours to get me smelling nice! And it's a school day! Rachel won't like me if I smell like rotten boloni!" Carrie smirked. "Raja and Rachel sittin in a tree!" She sang. Raja groaned and went into the bathroom.

He could still hear Carrie singing and teasing him. Rachel, Shahrukh andSugar Sprinkles daughter, was his crush, so he hated to hear his sister teasing him about liking her.

Raja looked around for some soap. Where was it? He looked in the shower, the cabnit, the counter, the mirror... the toilet even! The soap was just not there. Raja stormed out and went into the kitchen. Vinnie was dancing around like an idiot, and making breakfast. "Oh yeah!" He sang. "Making breakfast for my Penny bear, she's so pretty and so shy I just couldn't bear, to see her cry, because she's shy, but I love her anyway cause she's so sexy and..." Vinnie sniffed the air. "Ew." He said. "What smells like an old lady... did Zoe take a dump?" "No." Raja said.

Vinnie looked at Raja. He blinked. "Raja?" He said. He walked over to him. and sniffed him. Vinnie's eyes widen and he flopped on the ground. Suddenly, Vinnie as an angel went out of dead Vinnie's body. He smiled and began to fly towards heaven, but Raja got a vacum and vacummed him up. He put the vacum in his mouth and turned it on on blow. Vinnie opened his eyes and took the vacum out of his mouth. He stared at him. "Ok," He said. "You're looking for soap aren't you?" Raja nodded.

Vinnie sighed. "Well," He said. "We're all out of soap." Raja groaned in anger. Vinnie smiled. "But I got this new colone at the store, you can have it. It blocks out all oders... even your mother and sister." Raja smiled and took the colone bottle and sprayed it all over him. "Thanks uncle Vinnie!" Raja said as he ran out of the kitchen. Vinnie smiled. "No problem." He said as he picked up his bottle of colone. Zoe came out and spotted him. "Hi Vinnie." she said. "Hi monster." "What?!"

"Nothing!

"That's what I thought."

Vinnie plced his colone down and continued to make Penny Ling breakfast. Zoe picked up his bottle and blinked. "Vinnie." She said. "What is this?" Vinnie smiled. "It's colone, duh." "It's glue." She said. "What?" "This is spray on glue. It's extreamly sticky and it stinks very bad." Vinnie ran over to her and looked at the bottle. It didn't say colone, it said Colin's spray on glue. Vinnie gulped. He giggled nervously. Zoe glared at him. "What did you do?" She demanded. Raja screamed. Vinnie gulped as Zoe snarled at him, cause she relized what he had done. Vinnie whimpered.

Pepper groaned Iin frustration as she washed the glue off of Raja. Carrie snickered. "Raja's sticky, Raja's sticky!" Sunil gave her a look and she shut up real quick. Pepper groaned. Raja hated bathes, but now he really hated them. Pepper got some of the glue off, but it was still deep in his fur. "Ok." She said. "That'll have to do." Raja glared at Vinnie. "Thanks a lot uncle idiot." He growled harshly. Vinnie's eyes widen and everyone gasped. "Raja Arnold Nevla!" Pepper scolded. "You apoligize to your uncle Vinnie right now." Raja stared at her. "He's the one who got me into this mess in the first place!" Pepper glared at him. He groaned. "I'm sorry uncle Vinnie." He mummbled. Vinnie sighed sadly. "You don't mean it." He said pointing at him. Raja crawled out lof the bathtub and snarled at him.

"LISTEN HERE YOU BIG, FAT, BUG EYED FREAK!" He shouted. "I SAID I WAS SORRY, SO GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK, STUPID, HOLLOW HEAD!" Everyone stared at him in shock. "Young mongoose, you are grounded!" Pepper said. Raja stared at her in shock. "What?!" Suddenly, the bus came up to their bus stop. Carrie and Raja ran out of the house and ran towards the bus. Carrie sat in the front seat. Raja looked around, all the seats were full. He looked at the back of the bus and saw his arch enamy smirking at him. He was a green mongoose named Antonio, he had a crush on Rachel too. Raja whimpered. Suddenly, the bus began to drive and Raja flew into the back seat and landed there, right next to Antonio.

Antonio smirked. "Hi loser boy." He said. Raja groaned.

All the way to school, Antonio teased the poor white mongoose until they got to school. Raja stormed off the bus and walked into the school. He stomped the whole way to the cafeteria. He sat down with his breakfast and sighed. "At least I get to eat." He said to himself. A finger tapped his shoulder. He looked up to see the princible staring at him. "I need to have a word with you, mr Nevla." He said. Raja groaned and threw away his food. While he was in the princible's office, the princible was telling him how bad his grades were and that he needed to improve or he would tell his parents.

Raja groaned as he stomped out of the princible's office. Suddenly, the bell rang. He gasped. "I'm going to be late for class!" He exclaimed and ran off. He ran into the class room. Everyone stared at him. The teacher glared at him. "You're very late, Raja." She said. Raja nodded. "I kniw, but..." "No buts." The teacher said. She gave him a tardy slip. "I don't want any excuses from you. Now take a seat." The other students began to giggle at him as he walked pass them. Antonio smirked and put his foot out infront of Raja. He tripped. Everyone laughed. The teacher glared at him. "Raja." She said firmly. "Get up this instant! I don't want you being imature in my class." Raja sighed. "Yes Mrs. Saphire." He said and sat down.

During class, Mrs. Saphire began to teach about algerbra and social studies. Raja felt his eyes drop. This was extreamly boring. He closed his eyes and began to snore. "Mr. Nevla!" Mrs. Saphire snapped. Raja shot up and blinked. "Would you please pay attention!" Raja blushed as the other students laughed at him.

Raja sighed sadly as he walked down the halls in school. "Worst. Day. Ever!" He then bumped into a purple mongoose. "Sorry!" Raja quickly said as he relized it was Rachel. Rachel smiled. "It's fine Raja." She said cheerfully. Raja smiled. Maybe this day wasn't going to suck like crap after all. "Hey Rachel!" Raja and Rachel looked to see Antonio walking towards them. The green mongoose smirked. "Wanna hang with me?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well..." Suddenly, a honking noise filled the air. The sweets delights truck was here. Sugar Sprinkles smiled at Rachel. "C'mon honey." She said. Rachel smiled. "Bye Raja!" She said and went inside the truck and it drove away. Raja sighed dreamily. Antonio picked him up. Raja whimpered. "Listen here class clown." Antonio growled. "Stay away from Rachel or you're toast, got that?" Raja quickly nodded. "Good." Antonio carried Raja to a trash can and threw him in there. He walked away, laughing. Raja climbed out and began to cry as he walked home.

Raja sadly walked inside his house and slowly walked. Vinnie smiled. "Hey kiddo I... woah... you ok?" Raja nodded without looking at him and walked upstairs. He walked past Carrie and Sunil. Carrie snickered. "Ha!" She laughed. "You look like an ugly troll!" Raja whimpered and ran off into his and Carrie's bedroom. Sunil glared at Carrie. "That wasn't nice young lady." He said. Carrie sighed. "Yeah i know." She said. "Raja has been having a pretty bad day." Sunil blinked.

Raja cried on his bed. This was the worst day ever in his life! The door opened. Raja looked to see his father, Sunil. He sighed. "Hey daddy." He mummbled quietly. Sunil sat next to him. He smiled. "So." He said. "Carrie told me that you were having a bad day." Raja nodded. Sunil smiled. "Well i had a bad day once. It was one of the worst days of my entire life." Raja blinked. "What was so bad about it?" "It was the day I almost lost your mother's heart to a polcat."

FLASHBACK

Sunil snarled as he saw Pepper and Cuddles being so romantic. It broke his heart entirly, just seeing them together. Sunil sighed sadly. 'Well,' He thought to himself. 'If she's happy, i'm happy.' "Cuddles!" Pepper exclaimed. "Where are you going?" Sunil looked to see Cuddle making goo goo eyes at a poodle. He sneered at Pepper. "Sorry my dear." He said. "But I was never really attracted to disgusting, skunks." And with that he began to charm and woo the poodle. Pepper fell to her knees and began to cry. Sunil's whole face turned red with amger. He stormed over to Cuddles, grabbed him, and slammed his fist into his face. Pepper gasped. "Sunil... thanks." Sunil blushed. "Well... you deserve better guys than that jerk so..." "You mean guys like you?" Sunil began to blush as Pepper suddenly kissed him. He smiled slightly and kissed back.

END OF FLASHBACK

Raja blinked. "Wow." He sais. "If it wasn't for you... i would've never been born." Sunil smiled. "And i would have never had the most kindest son in the world." He gently picked him up and set him on his lap. "You see my boy," He said. "Even on bad days, you can find that lucky things are happing to you right now. For example, Remeber when Carrie sprayed you when you broke her mirror? She apoigized to you after that. So remember, all is not lost my son." Raja smiled and hugged him. "I love you daddy." Sunil smiled. "I love you too my son." And after that, the rest of the day went awesome.

* * *

Oh my fudge. This took hours to write. Hope you all enjoyed. Bye bye. :)


End file.
